


Kisses from Death

by emaz0225



Series: Viktoria [1]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 14:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19359187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emaz0225/pseuds/emaz0225
Summary: Viktoria Rose Mikaelson Salvatore has flaming red hair and personality to match.





	Kisses from Death

 

_**Kisses from Death** _

* * *

_**Klaus Mikaelsons younger sister. she has flaming red hair and a personality to match. Her name is Viktoria Rose and she has checkmate on Damon Salvatore her husband from 1859 they have 5 kids together. Oldest to youngest Damon Jr, Alessandra, and Nicholas, Malachi, and Josette they were sent into the future by Tessa Parker from the Gemini Coven.** _

_**Boston 1865, I made it look like I died from the consumption and My older brother Elijah will raise them in New Orleans. I walk the snow-covered streets of Boston when I see Damon Salvatore, my husband, he looks at me like a ghost caught and he says " Mi Amor Viktoria." I nod then processed to tell him I am a special Old One.** _


End file.
